


sweetheart i already miss you (and you only just walked out the door)

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting, college AU ig ?, sexting also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: neymar misses leo, leo misses neymar, they are dumb & in love.





	sweetheart i already miss you (and you only just walked out the door)

**Author's Note:**

> bold is leo, italicized is neymar n normal is dani !  
> neymar left and... i already miss him

[11:03]  _leo_

[11:03] _leo_

[11:04]  _leooooo_

[11:04] **What.**

[11:04] _can you like, send me some pics_

[11:05] **…Why.**

[11:05]  _cause i miss you and_

neymar  is typing.

[11:08] _nevermind_

[11:08]  **No, it’s ok.**

leo amor  is sending a picture.

[11:10]  **Is this what you wanted?**

[11:11] _!!!_

[11:11]  **Good.**

 

* * *

 

leo amor is sending a picture.

(him still in bed, only in his boxers but neymar can clearly see the outline of his dick there). 

[08:36]  **Morning.**

[08:36]  _oh my god_

[08:36]  _morning indeed_

[08:37]  **Why are you even awake this early. Shouldn’t you be sleeping.**

[08:37]  _well_

[08:37]  _dad needed help w the laptop and woke me up cuz rafa isnt home_

[08:38]  _and i was almost fallin alseep again when ur msg woke me up_

[08:38] _its ur fault tbh_

[08:39]  **Why is it my fault your dad needs help with technologies and you don’t put your phone in mute.**

[08:40]  _whatever leo_   __

[08:44] _sooooooo_

[08:44]  _anything else u can give me for to work w cuz im having a_ hard _time here_

[08:45]  **Please, Neymar. It’s not even 9 AM and you’re already horny.**

[08:46]  _u the one that sent me the pic!!1!11!_

leo amor  is sending you a video.

[08:47]   **there.**

[08:49]  _im calling you right now oh m yg od_

(the video was leo rubbing himself over his boxers and talking stuff like “look how wet i am, just because of you,”)

 

* * *

 

(neymar out, drinking w his mates from back home and sending annoying messages at 2 am.

[02:06]  _imis s u_

[02:06]  _i msis r dumb fac de and ha ira dn evethign_

[02:07]  **What.**

[02:08]  _w hy  do u o ahbe to be os faoraway_

[02:08]  **Are you drunk.**

[02:09]  **Of course you are.**

[02:09]  **Where are you.**

[02:14] yo leo dani here he’s alright drank a little too much but he’s home safe & tucked in

[02:14] he has aspirins and a couple of water on his bedside table he’ll be fine

[02:15] if anything happens call me xoxo bro 

[02:16] _dani iis dumb i ms firing  him fro mbff possiton_

[02:17]  **Not sure being friends work like that.**

[02:18]  _shut pu_

[02:18]  _i wsih  u was here_

[02:19] _beye_

[02:19]  **Go to sleep.**

[02:20]  _I AM OGING BTU NOT BECUZE U SAID S O ALRIGTH_

[02:21]  _i haet missins you_

neymar   last seen at 02:21.

[02:23]  **Me too, mi amor.**


End file.
